<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight Refraction by elutherya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262946">Moonlight Refraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya'>elutherya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fae &amp; Fairies, Frottage, M/M, Naga, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Urban Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let go, Little Lamb.” Youngjo purrs, and Dongju is helpless to do anything but listen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight Refraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/gifts">discountghost</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916459">body gold</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost">discountghost</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hewwo, I'm always so lucky when I get to be a part of the ideas Rem creates and this was a blast to think about. Even if it was literally just porn. I love my spouse a lot and I was thrilled when I was told I would be remixing one of their fics for the Fixmix Fest. Love you bubby ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drag of Youngjo’s claws against his cheek is enough to have Dongju jerking back, stumbling backwards as his legs knock against the frame of his bed. A soft sound escapes him as he falls, hands flying out to catch himself, even as Youngjo lurches forward.</p><p>There’s a hand against the back of his head, as he catches Dongju before he can fall all the way, carefully lowering him down onto the bed. “Watch your step, Little Lamb.”</p><p>Dongju’s breath saws out of him as he looks up at the way Youngjo is looming above him, eyes glittering like molten gold in the dim lighting of his bedroom. He smiles and Dongju can see the glint of his fangs, looking so delicate, as his breath gusts over Dongju’s face. <i>He’s beautiful,</i> the thought is a little helpless, maybe even a little pathetic, but Dongju can’t bring himself to care. Youngjo’s still cradling his head in his hand, the curl of his body sliding in right between Dongju’s thighs, and Dongju is nothing more than a shivering rabbit in a trap.</p><p>Wearing nothing but his sleep shirt and shorts, Dongju can feel the rough pull of his scales along the inside of his thighs and it has him attempting to clench them shut, which only pulls Youngjo in tighter. This close he can see the way Youngjo’s tongue flicks out into the air and he tilts his head at whatever he tastes on it.</p><p>The scales flecking Youngjo’s skin have Dongju’s fingers itching to reach out to touch, but instead, his hands remain at his side, twisted into the blankets and shaking. When the sunlight had hit them, they’d shone brilliantly, but under the moonlight filtering in through the window, they reflect the light differently. Like little gems that Dongju wants to trace with his finger tips.</p><p>“You’re far too obvious,” Youngjo states, and Dongju’s eyes flick back up to his face. The corner of Youngjo’s mouth is quirked up the smallest bit, his expression amused as he moves in even closer.</p><p>Dongju’s thighs clench closed as Youngjo’s body coils tight, his tail wrapping loosely around one of Dongju’s ankles. He mewls, the sound filled with a lot less terror than the first time the two of them had met, and Youngjo cocks his head to the side. Squeezing his eyes shut, Dongju trembles as Youngjo presses in tight against him, leaving no room for just <i>why</i> Dongju was trembling. Not fear, not entirely at least.</p><p>“What do you want, Little Lamb?” The question is knowing, but from just how still Youngjo is holding himself, he won’t move until Dongju gives him an answer.</p><p>“I—” Dongju starts, but cuts himself off on a little whine as Youngjo’s muscles flex as he shifts. The smirk that spreads across his face tells Dongju he’s doing it on purpose and it’s that, that finally has his hands slapping out. They land on the naked line of Youngjo’s shoulders, fingers digging in as he tries hard not to rut up against the thick muscle of Youngjo’s tail… body… he doesn’t know.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Swallowing, Dongju gathers himself, but it’s harder when he can feel the soft skin of Youngjo’s shoulders under his hands. Chillier than anyone he’s ever been with in the past. “I want you to touch me.”</p><p>“All you had to do was ask,” Youngjo purrs and lurches forward. When Youngjo kisses him, it’s far gentler than he expects. He swallows Dongju’s surprised gasp, tongue tracing over the line of Dongju’s teeth, before running over the top of his tongue. Youngjo kisses him and Dongju’s curiosity outweighs any fear still sitting heavy on his thoughts.</p><p>His hands travel up from Youngjo’s shoulders, sinking into his hair and whining as Youngjo guides him in their kiss. Dongju tries to meet him, but his tongue catches against Youngjo’s fangs and it has him jerking back with a noise of surprise.</p><p>“Slow, slow,” Youngjo laughs, hand sliding to settle against Dongju’s chest and pushing him down against the bedding.</p><p>He pins him there, with a hand on his chest, and Dongju wails as Youngjo tenses, his body moving against where Dongju is so unquestionably hard. He arches as much as he can, legs curling around Youngjo’s waist as his hips rock up against him. His shorts catch against his scales, but it’s enough to feel the hard press of his muscles. </p><p>“Just like that,” the hand Youngjo had had holding the back of his head slips away, quickly finding its home on Dongju’s hip. His fingers dig in, pulling Dongju up, before pushing him back down. He times it with a sway of his own body and Dongju gasps at the contact.</p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut, toes curling as Youngjo gently guides him in rocking against him. He sets a rhythm for Dongju to follow, one that he matches with the rock of his own body. It’s so much, especially when the only company Dongju’s had in months has been his own hand and even before that, never someone, <i>something</i>, that shouldn’t even exist.</p><p>He hooks his ankles together behind Youngjo, just to feel the way he moves against him. There’s something so inherently wrong about the way Youngjo moves, and every instinct in him is screaming to move away, to run away, but he still wants and it’s enough to have him clinging to whatever Youngjo is.</p><p>Whimpering, he finally dares to open his eyes and is met with Youngjo watching him carefully. His expression is curious and Dongju can’t tell why, despite the hysterical thought that wells up that Youngjo wants to eat him alive. Play with your food, maybe, Dongju doesn’t know. Youngjo smiles, rocking down hard against Dongju and all his thoughts shatter.</p><p>“Let go, Little Lamb.” Youngjo murmurs, voice soft as he leans in, to brush his lips against Dongju’s collarbone. He kisses a line across the bare skin exposed by his shirt, working his way to the side of Dongju’s neck, where he mouths gently at the skin. There’s a small prick and Dongju’s skin goes cold.</p><p>There are teeth at his throat. There are <i>teeth</i> at his throat. It should be a near hysterical thought, but instead, it’s the thing that has Dongju keening as he arches his back, and rocks up against the smooth line of Youngjo’s scaled belly. </p><p>He goes tense in Youngjo’s grasp as he tips over the edge, uncaring of the way he can feel Youngjo’s rumbling laughter as he leans in close and lowers Dongju back down to the bed. There’s a soft murmur of just how pretty he is like this, but it’s hard to catch with the way his body is shuddering, too surprised by how fast his orgasm had overcome him.</p><p>Dongju’s legs are carefully pulled away from around his waist, tucked back up onto the bed. Fingers trace over the inside of his thighs, before they fall away completely and Dongju is left sprawled across his bed. </p><p>Rolling over, Dongju stares at his hand, pulling his fingers apart and taking in the mess. It’s so quiet in his room, with his brother away with Giwook and the only company hidden away in the basement. There’s shame in the stickiness coating his hand and thighs, but just below that, there’s a curiosity that has heat pooling low in his belly again.</p><p>It’s all too much, especially when he’s still not entirely sure that he didn’t just dream the whole meeting with Youngjo up.</p><p>He reaches out for a kleenex, quickly wiping off his hand and shimmying out of his sleep shorts. He throws them off to the side after scrubbing at the mess on his thighs, and finally rolls back over in bed.</p><p>Moonlight streaks in through the window and when Dongju glances towards it, he swears he sees a flash of gold, only for a second. It’s there and gone, and it’s enough to have him knowing that sleep will be fickle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>